The One with SwanQueen
by Eternal. Oncer. 1020
Summary: So this is a SwanQueen fic based on a Tumblr post by love-order-chaos-repeat and loosely on Friends episode "The One with the Prom Video". It is a short one shot set (probably) near the end of Season 3.


The emerald witch flew off her feet spiraling though the air but before she crashed back down, she righted herself and landed on stilettoed feet.

"Give it up Regina. You've lost. Mother told you Regina… Love," she spat, "IS weakness."

Zelena conjured a green storm of magic in her right hand. Regina prepared herself for the strike barely catching the glance Zelena gave to the person on Regina's right, Emma.

The next movements were a blur as Zelena directed a magical blast towards Emma and Regina did the first thing that came into her mind, sending Emma barreling to the ground as the green light headed straight for Regina's heart. No one could explain what happened next. The magic that had been intended to kill Emma ricocheted off Regina's chest and back to its creator. The wicked witch's face fell as she watched in horror the magic she had conjured boomerang back toward her own heart. It was too late when she threw her arms up to deflect it. The witches eyes went wide and she fell to her knees, hand to her heart.

Most of the group, Snow, Charming, Regina, Hook, Emma, Rumple, Belle, and Neal, watched in shock as the witch's skin glowed bright green and she burst into a thousand pieces. The bits floated in mid-air for a moment still vaguely resembling the witch's crumpled form before a light breeze dispersed them.

Some of the onlookers began hugging and Snow and Charming ran to Emma who was still lying sprawled on the ground. The blonde propped up onto her elbows as her parents came to her aid. She studied the brunette witch who was still looking at the spot where her half-sister had previously been. Regina's hand went to her own chest and she rubbed the spot over her heart in a slow circle.

Snow spoke first, "I can't believe you did that," she was looking at Regina now too. The woman who had devoted more than half her life to Snow's own demise, had just saved her daughter's life.

Regina cleared her throat and turned to face the Charming family, "Yes, well…" her voice cracked the tiniest bit and she looked down, nervously tugging at the bottom of the dress jacket she wore.

Emma brushed off her hands on the front of her jeans and stood up slowly. She looked at Regina for a moment, waiting for the brunette to meet her gaze. Only when Regina looked up did Emma finally move. Her feet carried her at a steady pace. She wasn't in a hurry. She was enjoying the perplexed look on Regina's face as it appeared Emma was about to hug her.

She enjoyed even more though the gasp she caught in her mouth when she pressed her lips against Regina's. She enjoyed the moan that vibrated her lips as Regina began to return the kiss. She enjoyed the feel of Regina's arms wrapping lightly and almost hesitantly around her neck. Emma enjoyed the way Regina matched every movement of her own mouth and tongue as if the kiss they shared was sustaining her. And finally she enjoyed that when she finally broke their kiss Regina's eyes were dark, her lids were low and her cheeks were flushed.

Regina swallowed visibly the imaginary lump in her throat as she looked at the mother of her son panting slightly from their first kiss. She was breathtaking. "Emma, I…"

"I know," Emma smirked and entangled both her hands with both of Regina's, "You're hopelessly, desperately, and unconditionally in love with me."

"That is not what I was going to say," Regina's expression turned serious.

"Oh," Emma's smile dropped slightly before she leaned in closer to Regina's lips again and whispered, "because I am hopelessly, desperately and completely in love with you."

The brunette couldn't bear to hurt Emma so she whispered back honestly, "I DO love you."

Emma's features lite up again and she pressed her lips firmly against Regina's again. Snow poked Charming with her elbow smirking at his utterly shocked expression as well as Hook and Neal's, "See? She's her lobster."

The End.


End file.
